<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowfall by ArtificialTVirus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484247">Snowfall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialTVirus/pseuds/ArtificialTVirus'>ArtificialTVirus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Romance, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Swearing, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialTVirus/pseuds/ArtificialTVirus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a Barian's favorite letter? F for Fuck Snow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astral/Vector</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/madicham/gifts">madicham</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>only I can write something without knowing shit about it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“…This f…fuckin’ weather here…”</p><p>A scoff more than coherent wording; no matter the will, his frail body betrayed him to the harsh temperature.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it indifferent from the other?”</p><p>And he would yell – he <em>would </em>if his reflex wasn’t so clenched around to hug around for warmth. For now, some slight tone wobbling would do.</p><p> </p><p>“Does it look like this is normal to you??”</p><p>The more those words hung in the air, the more he realized maybe he didn’t want an answer to that.</p><p> </p><p>“For who you are Vector—”</p><p>He definitely didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, shurt uhp,”</p><p>And that – while good looking – small puffy black jacket wasn’t quite doing its job right now. Every word had some sort of aneurysm in it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…”</p><p>Astral’s calm voice trailed off, and on some deeper and spiteful level, the Barian <em>hated </em>how unaffected he was. Here he was, out in this hellish weather outside for god knows what reason, wanting nothing more than to fly around and be unmoved by all of this, and this <em>guy </em>was <em>doing all of that instead.</em></p><p>Practically sitting – flying, <em>whatever </em>on his shoulder, acting so casually about this whole blizzard thing, while the mighty Barian Vector – one who has caused so much mayhem at that – is shivering, and it couldn’t be more obvious.</p><p> </p><p>At least no other maniac was outside now to witness that. And if they were;</p><p>
  <em>They wouldn’t be. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Out in the middle of nowhere too for all he was asked. But no, <em>‘Yuma said this and that’ </em>and <em>did he not care about what that little brat said. </em></p><p>And somehow, he was still out here.</p><p>Arguably he was given reason at least. Or more or less he took that reason by hand and dragged him out here as well, but <em>the reason was there. </em>In the least romantic and horrid conditioned spot to be, but they were <em>here </em>and they were <em>together </em>and he absolutely wanted to <em>shove that collected face to be ruined right now. </em></p><p>So, so bad. He wanted nothing more than that. Not even to be <em>away </em>from the weather. Just that need to see Astral’s composed act and resolve shattered; same way his was. But <em>no. </em>He couldn’t <em>have that </em>because <em>Astral </em>was from the <em>Astral</em> world and wasn’t that just the most <em>perfect little spring fairy tale that created beings outside of normal means. </em></p><p>Which, again, was a decent argument because <em>he was also one of those </em>but <em>right fucking now, he wasn’t and that was currently the exact issue. </em>If <em>he </em>was in his Barian form, then neither of them would have this dilemma, but <em>his</em> world wasn’t the perfect Utopian nor Astral one and <em>fuck his life in particular—</em></p><p>“—Vector?”</p><p>“Hwhat,”</p><p>Fuck. That was depressing.</p><p>“Shouldn’t we leave soon?”</p><p>Should they? Why were they even here? Better yet, why were they <em>still </em>here? They hadn’t even moved from the same spot. The disguised Barian refused to even look at his numb legs that snow probably rooted in by now.</p><p>“<em>…ShOuLdn’T wE…</em>”</p><p>His eyelids weren’t frozen – <em>yet –</em> and was he <em>gonna</em> roll them whispering that mimicked mockery. Not that the other seemed to hear them. In fact, albeit smart on the matter of being unaffected by the Barian’s own taunts and chaos, Astral seemed to be ignoring him a little too well now.</p><p>He dared. He dared inhale a breath, watch the warm air dissolve nearby, and turn his head through the fluff to look at that unbothered, levitating, <em>motherfucker—</em></p><p>“I’ve never seen snow but here,” And there he goes at it again. With his smart and sassy and ‘cool’ fancy talk. At least 96 didn’t have these… self affairs. “It’s fascinating,”  </p><p>Not that he hated <em>them </em>in particular. He loved that same perfection that was Astral.</p><p> </p><p>He just hated <em>everything </em>right now.</p><p> </p><p>“In my world, the… ‘weather’ is perfect. It is always pleasant, no sun needed to shine us warmth, as opposed to here,”</p><p>Monologuing. Fucking monologuing, and all <em>he </em>could do was watch his own shivering breath make fun of him every time a breeze blew and teeth clenched. </p><p>“We had nothing like this. When I’m with Yuma, he runs out on the rain, snow… and yet,” Even that elegant hand extending seemed to be so normal. Reaching out to the snow, to the small cold stars. As if they wouldn’t dissolve on impact. “I can never understand it,”</p><p>Purple eyes almost rolled again, but alas, it grew too cold even for that, and Vector decided to unglue his seemingly permanent frozen body around, trying a few small steps through the snow.</p><p>“...Yhou… ahre s…so full o’ hshit Ahstral,”</p><p>There was a point of defeat in that tone, and the Barian fully accepted it. Pick all of your fights he said, but did he shamefully lose this one. For someone who had acid seas and rocks and <em>heat, </em>both the snow and Astral could go choke on a chode right now.</p><p>Preferably his one.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, he’d like that. It’d warm him up if anything.</p><p> </p><p>Just not here.</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe here. Maybe.</p><p>Hmm…</p><p> </p><p>“Are we going to leave without fulfilling what we came for?”</p><p>Vector turned again, though his feet made hasty steps on reflex; <em>warmth. </em></p><p>“Yhes,”</p><p>He didn’t even remember what they walked all the way out here for. He just knew he wanted out. <em>Now. </em></p><p>“I don’t believe Yuma would be happy with that,”</p><p>Oh, was he <em>serious? Who the fuck cares what Yuma will think it’s so goddamn cold and Jesus fucking Christ did he actually say that—</em></p><p>He wanted to yell so bad. He could sprout his wings out of sheer anger at this point. <em>Bastard. </em></p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll do it,”</p><p>Oh? It seemed he took the hint of that extremely sour face Vector gave out.</p><p> </p><p>Good.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t feel the cold, so it will be fine,”</p><p><em>As if he needed to repeat that, the smug asshole. </em>But then he came closer, hovered properly, turned to stand in front of the Barian who must’ve wielded the most bitter expression that froze itself on his face.</p><p>“Shu… sh… hh…ah…”</p><p>He tried, failed, and failed some more, and Astral smiled, and he wanted to punch him.</p><p>“Yes, I will,”</p><p>With his chin lightly lifted, Vector saw and felt the other lean into him. To his lips. To that soft and elegant <em>calmness </em>in every damned aspect that made that beautiful being. He liked it here. In the kiss. In the moment. But admitting that would be his downfall even further into hell than this.</p><p>And then it stopped. Maybe it was too soon, or maybe they’ve been kissing for some time now.</p><p>There was major shame in self admittance, but;</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t feel any of that.</p><p> </p><p>“Though I believe the ‘mistletoe’ tree was over there,”</p><p> </p><p>Ah, so that’s what they were standing there like idiots for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for madiiiii my bffffffff</p><p>and thanks to zex n mai for beatig lore and grammar</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>